Where Have You Been?
by Romangstagnant
Summary: "Well, sometimes things are just inevitable to occur... fate tends to bestow many hardships on the best of people." Zelda tentatively set a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I think you should do it, you may find some sort of closure." She squeezed the huntress' shoulder. "I'd like to think that you and I are friends, Samus, and I would very much like to help you with your burden."


"Do you have everything packed, Zelda?" Link asked, zipping up the backpack, courtesy of the Master Hand.

Zelda huffed. "No, " She grumbled grumpily, exhausted beyond belief as she was the one to plan out the length of their vacation, fill out all the paper work, and get it approved by both hands, which was always difficult when Crazy Hand was involved.

The vacation was a nice time off for all the Smashers to visit and become reacquainted with loved ones, at least for those who had any. Zelda had volunteered to plan it when no one else would, she was eager to visit her kingdom and to get lost in her physical library. Not one made of pixels and 'downloadable content' or whatever it was.

"Well, you need to hurry. According to the forecast, we're in for some bad weather and there's a huge chance the portals will have to close early." He grunted and heaved the backpack onto his back with duifficulty. He probably didn't need half the things he packed, but one had to be prepared for anything.

"Noted," Zelda muttered with a pinch of the bridge of her nose.

"See you back home," Link yelled as he left the room with a loud slam of the heavy door that succeeded in worsening her headache.

"Yes. See you."

LINEBREAK

Douglas aimlessly wandered the hallways of the first floor, pausing when he heard heavy grunting and growls emanating from the Training Facilities. He peeked inside and to his not surprise he found Samus sweating profusely and beating the Sandbag to a pulp.

"Are you not going to leave?" Captain Falcon asked the blonde who was not distracted by his inquiry whatsoever. If it wasn't for the incoming reply he would have thought she hadn't seen him come in.

Samus shook her head in response and continued to pulverize the poor dummy that she had retrieved when the Sandbag ripped apart. It had sand falling out of an arm and no legs.

Captain Falcon shook his head. "You should get out. Meet someone."

" Are you still... different?"

Samus groaned in annoyance. "Is this the reason for us being acquaintances?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I like guys, you like girls, it's not common for people to feel that way, and we think differently. It's nice to hang out with someone who's not similar to you. It widens your perspective, increases your overall knowledge, and-"

Samus guffawed. "All I know is that you talk a lot."

He crossed his arms defensively. "I do not, you just don't talk very much."

Samus shrugged. "You're boring. I think I'm just going to leave in a bit to get extra credits, kill the GF, blow up the Valhalla... I feel like I'm forgetting something. "  
"Ridley?" Captain Falcon offered helpfully.  
"Oh, right! I'm going to fucking rip his limbs apart, that son-of-a-bitch that cheats death more times than you cheat on your diet."

"That's a low blow, Aran."

"Truth hurts doesn't it?"

"A bit." He grinned suddenly. "Any lady caught your eye?"

"I'm interested in someone, but I would never tell you. Ever." She emphasized the last word.

He shrugged this time. "Bye, Aran," he hollered then chuckled. "You don't have to tell me. I've always known," he thought.

LINEBREAK

Zelda startled awake at the sound of thunder crackling. "What time is it?" She groaned. She paused, eyes widening. "Oh no. Oh no, godesses no! Please don't tell me... I overslept... but perhaps not!" She quickly swung her legs off the bed in an unbecoming manner of any proper lady and quickly jogged down the stairs and threw open the door.

Fierce winds immediately slapped her and she flinched whilst shivering simultaneously in response. She walked further outside, ignoring the temperature and frigid air for now.

She came upon the portals that had always shown impeccably and stood impressively. Now, they were nothing but melted chunks of metal. Long, jagged pillars of iron that stood menacingly and tauntingly.

"Hey!" A robot-like figure came jogging towards the brunette. "What are you doing out here, you're going to freeze."

Zelda stared at the towering individual. "Samus, correct?" She asked.

Samus nodded and then held the brunette by the elbow. "Let's take you inside, it's warmer in there." Zelda nodded her consent.

Samus guided the brunette inside who could no longer see because a fog had developed whilst she was thoroughly distracted by her panic. Samus shut the door and locked it with a password she had installed. She turned her body to face Zelda, the visor hiding Samus' expression.  
Zelda's teeth chattered, making Samus' eyebrow raise in concern.

"T-thank y-you."

Samus sighed and touched the center of her suit, a bright flash emitting before dulling and then transforming into a small, compact disc. "You're welcome."

Zelda's eyes were wide. "I have never seen you without your armor."

"Eh," Samus shrugged. "Most people haven't. "

Samus stretched once and then grunted in relief at being able to relax her stiff muscles. "So, why didn't you go to visit your kingdom?"

Zelda frowned and sat on the cold couch, embracing her knees to conserve body heat. "I overslept."

Samus nodded once. "That's understandable. I mean, you were the one to do everything regarding to the vacation. You work way too hard. "

Zelda sighed. "Perhaps I do, and now I pay the consequences. "

Samus chuckled. "Wow, and I thought I was depressing. No need to be such a pessimist."

Zelda opened her mouth to reply, but no coherent words emanated, only a startled squeak. The lights had gone out, and it was completely dark now and the temperature was drastically decreasing.

"Your vocal range is astounding, " Samus commented with a smile.

Zelda blushed. "I'm sorry."

Samus shook her head and pat the brunette on the shoulder. "Stay here, " Zelda missed Samus' own chattering teeth.

Zelda hesitated to agree. There's no telling what could happen if one of the strongest warriors she has had the luck of meeting were to leave. Someone else could be in the mansion and make an attempt to harm her, or far worse...

Zelda shook her head, her worry and fear were making her imagination run wild.

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll return as quickly as physically possible," Samus promised. Zelda's doubts not having bypassed her. True to her words, Samus returned at a startling speed.

"That... was very quick."

Samus' eyes shifted to floor as she held out her hands in offering. It was a thick comforter with the inside made of synthetic fur. It was huge and required all of the blonde's arm length to prevent it from spilling over in fluffy waves. Zelda gently took it, not noticing the huntress' expression of tenderness.  
Zelda appeared so vulnerable and delicate, palpating the warm and fluffy comforter in her cold hands. It took all of Samus' will to refrain from caressing her face.

She spoke in the softest of whispers.  
"For... me?"

Samus indifferently scuffed her shoes on the floorboard and shrugged, praying to god that the heat that she just knew was enveloping her face would go away as quickly as physically possible. She knew she was horribly strange.

"Thank you, " Zelda said gratefully, still trying to gauge the huntress' reaction. She could only see the back of Samus' head as she shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. She finally turned to face her and crossed her arms. "You're welcome."

Zelda could swear she saw a distinct rosy pink on Samus' cheeks, but refrained from commenting as that would surely only add to Samus' discomfort. And she didn't want to make the person that was helping her uncomfortable.

Zelda shivered and wrapped herself in the comforter quickly, squeezing her knees with her frozen hands in an effort to spread the warmth. In vain, Zelda's eyes widened in horror as she observed the blue tint beginning to encompass her delicate digits. "Oh godesses," she murmured, frantically rubbing her hand together and then inside the comforter the blonde had handed her. She couldn't feel her fingers.

"Fire!" She thought, panicking. She snapped her fingers to no avail. She whimpered and gave a startled squeak when Samus abruptly grabbed her hand with a solid grip, rubbing Zelda's hand with both of her wonderfully warm ones, then alternating. If Zelda had been more attentive, she would have noticed that whilst Samus' hands were warm they were also sweaty. Perspiration that also made Samus' cheeks color darker.

Zelda, the ever observant princess at the worst of times, noticed Samus' pink cheeks and surely thought it was because of the cold.

"Are you cold?" Zelda asked, scooting over and lifting the comforter.

Samus shook her head and shivered once, then became painfully rigid to brace herself against the shivers.

Because of the metroid vaccine she was of course horribly defenseless and sensitive to cold temperatures.

"You are cold." Zelda stated with narrowed eyes. Her eyes softened as sighed. "Do you not like me? Is that why you don't want to sit next to me?"

Samus fervently shook her head and promptly sat next to Zelda, covering the both of them in the thick, fluffy comforter. "I like you." She said simply, once she was settled. "That is the understatement of the year," she thought. "I admire you."

Samus' tips of her ears were pink with shyness as Zelda removed the remaining distance between the two to conserve heat.

"Why were you out there?" Zelda said finally, once they were comfortable.

Samus sighed. "I was going to leave in my ship, but it began to malfunction when I attempted to give it simple commands. I'm not sure why, and as far as I'm aware it wasn't struck by thunder."

"Oh..."

"I could easily repair it with a few tools and my varia suit in order to be able to bear the cold, but it's in dire need of battery. So, at the moment, it is recharging with a non-electronic battery I managed to find. "

"You'll be leaving once it regains it's energy?" Zelda asked timidly.

Samus gauged the princess' reaction. She spoke carefully. "I'm not completely sure."

Zelda pulled the comforter up to her chin. "Can you stay, please? I don't want to be alone, " She murmured, then looked away in shame at how needy she must have sounded.

"I'll stay."

"I am genuinely sorry for the inconvenience. I am wealthy, so if it is money that you desire-"

Samus held her hand up, silencing the princess' rant. "I won't be needing your money, but thank you for the offer nonetheless."

Zelda pursed her lips and nodded.  
An awkward silence settled over both and Zelda bit her lip nervously. She didn't notice Samus' eyes lingering on her lower lip.

"What were you trying to do just now?" Samus asked, turning Zelda's now warm fingers over and examining her palms meticulously. They seemed normal to her.

Zelda smiled sheepishly and removed her now warm hands from Samus' grip and snapped her fingers. A flame was slightly then coaxed and burned brightly from where her thumb and index finger connected.

"Fire?" Samus asked in disbelief. Her hand then came to touch it before common sense hit her. She held her finger in mid air. It might not burn Zelda, but there was the feasibility of it burning the blonde.

"It doesn't burn," Zelda spoke softly, watching intently as the huntress then quickly phased a finger across the flame. During that ephemeral moment Samus had noticed it did not burn, it was, in fact, quite warm.

"How are you doing this? This is- This goes against Science itself. "  
Zelda shook her head and the flames turned a bright red, rather than the setting-sun orange it previously was. "It's magic. Not science." The brunette had learned of the theories of science and was rightly angered when a thick textbook insisted that magic was 'fake', 'a gimmick to impress children', and 'highly improbable to occur without it being an illusion of some sort.'

"But... Magic isn't-"

Zelda spoke sternly. "Do not finish that sentence...Please. " She added softly.

Samus smiled then and touched the flame, embracing the warmth emanating from the brunette's digits. "I have actual proof in front of me, so I suppose that there are numerous ways to create fire, " She said simply, unknowingly making the princess unbelievably happy at the admission.

"Thank you. " She whispered. She giggled abruptly then the flame changed to burn a vivid chartreuse. Samus' prodding of her fingers and her overall behavior of childish wonderment amused the brunette greatly.

"It changes with your emotions," Samus remarked with wide eyes.

Zelda laughed unrestrained and nodded. "I believe it does." She admitted after her bout of merriment. The blonde was simply adorable.

Samus' eyes then narrowed. "I have an idea."

"What do you propose?"

"Marriage." Was Samus' instantaneous thoughts before she shook her head. "We can fix whatever made the electricity go out and use the backup generators as a source of energy. "

Zelda tilted her head. "And how am I useful in this equation?"

"You will be our light," she said. Her face then proceeded to flush at how intimately romantic that may have sounded. "A-and I'll fix whatever's malfunctioning." She finished awkwardly.

Zelda smiled and nodded. Samus then happened to notice a deep dimple in her left cheek. "Oh god, stop..." she begged, wishing she could slam her head on the wall to knock some sense back into herself. But that would've looked strange and acting strange of her own volition was simply unacceptable.

Zelda rose then tugged the huntress up along with her. "What direction?" She asked, looking towards the many hallways.

Samus merely pointed to the second path, embarrassed with what she deemed inappropriate thoughts.

Zelda then began to walk, a spring in her step and hands folded in front of her, and Samus took strides to keep up with the brunette.

"Is this it?" Zelda prodded at the metal container that had a dark red light emitting from it.

Samus nodded and, guided by Zelda's luminescense, pulled the lever next to the box which caused the lights to gradually flicker on and the temperature to warm. They sighed in unison and Zelda mentally turned off her fire as it drained her energy.

Samus walked back to the living room and with a relieved sigh plopped back onto the couch and withdrew a small book from her pocket and began to read. Zelda had followed the blonde back to the living room and now stood unsurely next to the huntress.

Samus tilted her head up to look at the clearly uncomfortable princess. "Hi?"

Zelda blushed. "Hello."

"...Would you like to sit next to me?"

"Yes, please." Zelda quickly sat next to the blonde and stared straight ahead. Samus set her book on the coffee table. She wanted for the princess to feel at ease when in her presence.

"Tell me about yourself."

Zelda turned to face the huntress and tilted her head. "I am not exactly sure of what to say..."

Samus noticed the princess' rigidity lessened considerably. "Your interests," she clarified.

Zelda's eyes brightened. "Languages interests me, and as of yet I am fluent in six languages."

"What are those languages?"

Zelda began to count starting with her index finger. "English, Hylian, Latin, Greek, and Japanese."

"Did you choose those languages yourself?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. I willingly studied and was lectured in these particular tongues at a young age.

"That's impressive."

Samus' comment made the modest princess blush slightly.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I think it is. You need to have quite a bit of patience and perseverance to become fluent in another language."

"And you?"

"Only English, I'm not the most patient individual, and most people annoy me."

Zelda giggled. "And I?"

"You're alright," Samus admitted with slightly pink cheeks.

Both heads snapped to the flat screen that had begun to play jolly Christmas tunes.

"A-" Zelda wracked her brain for the name. "Video?"

"Close, it's a Christmas movie."

"Christmas?"

"Oh, um, it's a holiday mostly about giving and receiving presents and.. having holiday spirit." Samus was slightly proud of herself for being able to remember that much, since she didn't celebrate the holiday.

Samus hummed. "That's strange."

Zelda looked back to the blonde. "The movie?"

"No, Peach hasn't done the tree, she always does it before she leaves."

"The tree?"

Samus, oddly, did not feel annoyed with Zelda's seemingly endless inquiries. "It's a tradition to decorate a tree with lights and to put a star on top of the tree, along with ornaments."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Zelda was unexpectedly excited.

"Well, we can put up the tree, if you'd like?"

Zelda's eyes brightened. "Of course I would like to!"

Samus scratched the back of her head. "I just need to... find the tree first."

Zelda nodded in compliance and followed the blonde to the 'Closet of Holidays.'

LINEBREAK

"And what is this?" Zelda held up a red suit with white trimming. A hat fell from atop the suit which matched the scheme of the rest of the rather strange outfit.

Samus picked up the hat, gently shook it clean and placed it onto Zelda's head. Zelda' s eyes widened and she blushed when Samus smiled.

"The entire outfit is Santa Claus' suit. Santa Claus, or St. Nick, if you'd rather call him that, is a man that lives on the North Pole and has a sleigh, reindeers, and elves that help him make presents for children."  
Samus' face flushes. "Every year, someone has to be Santa Claus, along with wearing a white beard, for the sake of the children here."

Zelda tilted her head, inquisitive. "Who's turn is it this year?"

Samus' face flushed darker. "It's my turn, but I'm not sure if I can do it. Children are so delicate and pure... I'm not."

"You are a bounty hunter, correct?"  
Samus slowly nodded, wondering where the princess was going with this.

"Well, sometimes things are just inevitable to occur... fate tends to bestow many hardships on the best of people." Zelda tentatively set a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I think you should do it, you may find some sort of closure." She squeezed the huntress' shoulder. "I'd like to think that you and I are friends, Samus, and I would very much like to help you with your burden."

Samus shut her eyes tightly. "Zelda, I am deeply touched that you would do such a nice thing. I'd advice you to not be so amable though." She scowled, "Some of the participants here have less than honorable intentions."

Zelda shrugged. "I'd like to think you are not one of those individuals."

Samus gave a tight-lipped smile, attempting to hide her grin.

"Towards you, never."

Zelda clapped suddenly and removed the hat from her crown and placed it atop Samus' head.  
"I'm sure it looks much better on you."

"It doesn't," Samus insisted.

The princess was adorable.

Samus bit her lip, these thoughts were so foreign and perplexing.

"Here," Zelda handed the blonde the outfit and eagerly watched in childish curiosity as Samus slipped the huge suit over her clothing.

"Ho ho ho," Samus muttered.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows and inched closer. "What was that?"

"That's how the fat man laughs."

Zelda giggled. "Don't call him that."

Samus chuckled along with the brunette. "Apologies."

Zelda walked towards the immense tree with a careful step as the room was cluttered and messily organized. She stood, frozen, at it's impressive height.

Samus, after reluctantly breaking the brunette from her staring, carried the tree to the living room whilst Zelda carried the box of decorations.

LINEBREAK

Zelda set the box down with a huff and laughed as she saw Samus looking like a lumberjack with the tree on her shoulder, not breaking a sweat.

Samus crossed her arms defensively after she placed the tree standing in the center. "What?"

"You were quite a sight, " She giggled modestly, a hand held to her mouth.

The blonde grabbed the box from the royal's arms and tried to shrug the comment off because she was tired of blushing like a fool.

"These are ornaments," she said, picking up the royal blue sphere and then held it by the hook. "And it attaches to the tree..." she hung the ornament near the middle of the tree. "Like so."

"Oh, wait." Samus furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not exactly sure if you're supposed to hang the ornaments first, or do the lights."

"Lights?"

"Yes," she withdrew said lights from inside the box and connected it to the nearest outlet. A rainbow of colors immediately shone vividly, making Zelda's eyes shine brightly.

"Amazing," she murmured in awe.

Samus chuckled. "You're easily impressed."

Zelda blushed. "I apologize."

"S' alright," Samus assured. She turned to Zelda. "Would you like to start with the lights or the ornaments?"

Zelda hummed in thought. "Perhaps it would be more efficient to begin with the lights so to not accidentally drop the ornaments." She said after a period of comfortable silence.

Samus nodded and handed Zelda the colorful lights, instructing her to begin at the base and go up, similar to a spiral staircase, she explained. Zelda nodded her understanding and immediately began to circle the tree gracefully, being diligent in the act.

Samus would hang the colorful spheres after Zelda had finished a section, and they worked like this, comfortable in the other's presence, until Zelda waited patiently while Samus set the last ornament, a beautiful royal blue sphere that sparkled when it caught the light.  
It reminded her of Zelda's eyes.  
She growled at the thought and at the scalding flush that attacked her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

And suddenly, Samus felt extremely stupid. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Would you, uh, like to place the star atop the tree?" Samus asked with an awkward cough.

Zelda sighed. "I'd like to, yes. But I'm afraid that my stature will not allow me to."

Samus, without thinking,(which was extremely unlike her), blurted. "I can carry you." She immediately felt heat sear her flesh. "If you would like..." Her ears pinked.

Zelda gave Samus a look that made the blonde's stomach flip. "As long as you do not drop me," she joked and walked closer to Samus.

Samus inwardly groaned. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't handle being in such close proximity to the royal. She could barely handle being underneath blankets with the brunette the last time.

Zelda retrieved the star from the box and came to stand in front of Samus, facing away from her. When the blonde did not proceed, Zelda thought she needed some reassurance.

"I have not known you for long, but I trust you, Samus." Those words were spoken so simply and genuinely.

Samus trembled, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the brunette's admittance and gently picked her up, both hands around her slender waist and slowly stretching her arms towards the ceiling; the way a father would when taking his daughter apple picking and letting her choose the first apple to place into the basket.

Once the deed was done, Samus gently set her back down. Zelda came to stand next to the blonde, admiring the tree, and after a pleased sigh emitted from her pretty pink lips she turned to Samus. "It's beautiful."

Samus gave a single nod and tried her damn hardest to look at the tree and not at Zelda. "You sure are."

"It is."

Samus removed her hat and placed the hat atop Zelda's head once more. "You can be ."

Zelda tilted her head, curious. "He has a wife?"

Samus nodded and set a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "From what I heard they're newlyweds."

Zelda giggled and slapped Samus' shoulder. "Well, husband of mine, we have not even had our first kiss. How did you manage to convince me to marry you?"

Samus crossed her arms and laughed. "With my charms of course, I'm quite the gentleman. As a matter of fact, all women swoon at the sight of me, yet you my dear are the only one in my eyes."

Zelda blushed and broke character. "That sounded so sincere."

Samus blushed too. "Uh, sorry."

Zelda burst into laughter.

Samus was utterly confused at that particular response. "What?"

"Your head."

Samus quickly ran a hand through her hair and caught something in her hand before bringing it to her face for closer examination. It was a mistletoe. It must've been inside the hat.

"What is it?" Zelda asked after her bout of laughter.

"A mistletoe, if two people are caught beneath it you have to kiss." Samus bit her lip after the explanation and gulped. She looked at Zelda.

"Then kiss me," Zelda whispered.

"Okay," Samus muttered and leaned in to peck her cheek only for Zelda to turn her head at the last moment. Their lips met tenderly and breaths were exchanged softly.

Zelda sighed and leaned her forehead onto Samus'. "Where have you been my entire life? You're so unbelievably different from everyone else, in the best of ways. "

"In your closet," was what Samus wanted to say to ease the tension, but instead said, "I have no idea."

Zelda hugged her tightly. "Can you be with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"In my heart," she clarified.

Samus smiled softly and nodded. After a period of comfortable silence she gave an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose it's too late to tell you, but I don't kiss on the first date."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't wait that long if I tried." To prove her point she leaned in and kissed her once more.

Samus felt light-headed. "You're stealing my oxygen."

Zelda giggled. "I'll let you catch your breath." Zelda affectionately leaned on Samus' shoulder.

"Mr. Claus, I think this year's going to be a splendid Christmas."

Samus turned to face her directly and kissed her sweetly. "Me too, Mrs. Claus."

The door burst open and a cheery, pink-clad princess squealed. "I KNEW IT!"

Samus fell to the floor in pain. "MY EARS!"

Zelda held her hands to her ears. "I'M THE ONE WITH THE SENSITIVE EARS! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SHOUTING?!"

And that's the story of how SamZel/ Zeldus came to be, and how Samus became hard of hearing in her left ear. 


End file.
